


Boats Against the Current

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I must admit I love me some contemplative Dramione fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “So, what does it mean?”





	Boats Against the Current

They laid on the bed in refreshing silence, his arms calmly encompassing her. Bushy brown hair mangled into prissy platinum blond. And while the man would normally care about his appearance, he found he really didn't at the moment.

 

All that really mattered was letting his hand softly trace the tattoo. It was the thing he’d been studying for weeks. The skin art that had "magically" appeared sometime after the war.

 

The quotation that had inked itself into his curiosity.

 

After all, attoos weren't common in their world.

 

Though, really, she wasn't all that common in their world either. Well, she probably wasn't common in any world but--

 

_Enough._

 

He just wanted go for it. Ask a question and see what happens. Not plan, not manipulate, not connive.

 

Just ask.

 

After all, he never figured he’d be in this position -- gently embracing one of the few people he thought he could never tolerate let alone like. He also never knew that they weren't all that different for people who really didn't seem to have a lot in common.

 

And he certainly would _never_ have guessed that she was willing to actually give this a shot. Give them a chance.

 

And it is _that_ that pushes him to ask.

 

“So, what does it mean?”

 

“Hmm?” Chocolate brown eyes glanced up inquisitively.

 

“‘So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.’” As he spoke, he felt her glow at this question. His own smile grew as she began to warmly sink into his curiosity.

 

“It’s a fictional quotation I’ve connected to over the years.” Such a simple answer for an unusually complicated woman.

 

But, that was one of the things he enjoyed her: Her simplicity. What he liked even more was that her simplicity was something the world tended to miss. Even her closest friends failed to realize that for such a “know-it-all”, for such an overwhelmingly intelligent person, she was a human too.

 

But it was just hidden. Hidden by all of those fancy words, by all of that never-ending knowledge.

 

“So, where’s it from?” He asked her, a smile widening as he felt her brain fly into action like a warmed up Seeker.

 

“Well, if you must know,” She started with a playful air gently melding into her voice. “It comes from an American novel…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only was it inspired by a quotation, this is actually a fascinating tattoo that my friend has that I simply had to bring into fanfiction :)


End file.
